Once in a lifetime
by Stars of the Hut
Summary: In every girls' childhood, they all had the same dream which is to have a big and fancy wedding. They all dreamed themselves in pretty dress and everything because this is only once in a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1 the girl in the withe dress

Dissaclaim: i do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter one. the girl in the white dress**

"Mikan-chan, you finally came, did you know how those kids were complaining to me in the last three months?" A lady dressed up in the nun's clothes said.

"Sorry, my mother wouldn't let me go out. I really miss them as well and my grandmother. well this time my mother promised me if i get into that Gakuen Alice school then she will let me come here to visit my grandmother and those kids, and i made it into that school. YES." The girl named Mikan replied.

Me, Mikan Sakura is a 16 years old student. I am the daughter of the Sakura's group. Which is the second richest group in the world. i'm an ordinary cheerful student. I have long curly brown hair and a pair of brown and big eyes. In conclusion: i'm cute~

"Look, it's Mikan." A little girl pointed at Mikan and screamed loudly.

Then a bouch of kids ran to Mikan and start complaining about how they misses her and how they're being good kids.

"I see, so you guys are being pretty good hey? So that means every each of you deserve a present from me." Mikan said as she handed out the presents she bought for those kids.

Every kids were so happy, they all have the biggest smile on their faces.

"Oh by the way Mikan, we all prepared you a present." A little girl said to Mikan.

"YEP." all the kids shouted out.

Then they led Mikan into a big garden with beautiful lilies. (Mikan's favourite flower)

"WOW! ITS AMAZING, thank you very much." Mikan looks so impressing.

"YEH! Mikan like our present." Those little kids start playing in the garden while mother Mary was talking to Mikan.

"Those kids asked me if they could prepare a present for you, i asked them why and they gave me this answer. They said that every time when you visited them, you always prepared presents for them, but they didn't give anything back to give you so they planed this and planted those lily seeds into the soil and waited for you to come here and see." Mother Mary explained to Mikan.

Suddenly Mikan realized something, which is they're growing up, they learned that they have to give something back to the people that gave them a present. This place is an orphage, Mikan buid it for the unwanted kids.

"Ah, Natsume you're late today!" A girl complained.

Mikan looked at the person that the girl was talking to.

"Neh Akira-chan, who is he?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, he is one of the people like you, he recently came here and visit us and will give us presents just like you." Akira-chan replied then she ran to the guy called Natsume as well as the other kids.

Mikan looked at Natsume, she cant describe him because he is too HOT! But lucky, Mikan isnt like the other girls that turned into some crazy person after they saw a hot guy. Natsume was in his casual clothes, but he still looked good.

**Natsume's prov.**

She is like an angel under the sun, she is wearing a white dress. She looks just like Aoi, my little sister but we're not related. My dad sended her to America when she was 6 years old because of her illness. I begged my dad for not sending her to America but he said no. From that day on, i started not to talk to other people, even if i talk i only talk a few sentences. I nearly wanted to go up to her and hug her, but i know that she is not Aoi. I heard from the kids that her name is Mikan Sakura, so she is that daughter of Sakura's group. She is pretty, she's not like the other girls that covered in those heavy make up. In conclusion, i think she is an agel.

"Oh, i have to go to my grandmother's house now, sorry kids but i will come back and visit you guys again." Mikan appologised as she walked out of the orphage.

"You promise?" Akira-chan asked.

"Yep i promise that i will come back as soon as i finished visiting my grandmother, ok? So be good." Mikan said and ran off.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: First chapter is done, i hope you guys enjoy it and review it. You can give me some ideas if you want to. ^^ SMILE.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't leave me alone

**"Oh, i have to go to my grandmother's house now, sorry kids but i will come back and visit you guys again." Mikan appologised as she walked out of the orphage.**

**"You promise?" Akira-chan asked.**

**"Yep i promise that i will come back as soon as i finished visiting my grandmother, ok? So be good." Mikan said and ran off.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two. Don't leave me alone.**

Mikan is walking on the pathway that goes to her grandmother's house.

"Welcome home, miss Mikan." A maid bowed and said respecfully.

"My dear sweet heart, you are finally here. I miss you so much." An old lady dressed in the latest fashion clothes, yes that's Mikan's grandmother.

"I miss you too grandmother~ " Mikan ran into her grandmother's hug.

Mikan have a really close relationship with her grandmother because when she was little her parents wasn't able to look after her because they have lots of work to do, so they left Mikan with her grandmother.

"Why don't you come to visit me my dear?" Mikan's grandmother asked.

"Because mum won't let me! She said that girls like me should stay at home and study those stuff that girls should do. Stuff it!" Mikan start complaining.

"Oh my, really? Bad mother, don't worry now you're here now, i'm happy~" She said. "Ok, go unpack your bags and come down to the garden, i have somehing important to tell you."

"Ok." Then Mikan went to her own room that she stayed for 5years.

When she walked into the rooom, the small bed changed into a big king sized bed with baby blue sheets. It's her favourite colour, baby blue.

'sigh.'

"What does grandmother want to tell me anyways?" Mikan said it to herself.

**20mins later...**

"Grandma, i'm done~" Mikan skipped into the garden happily.

"OMG! GRANDMA ARE YOU OK? SOMEONE COME!" Mikan screamed out loudly because when she got there she saw her grandmother was lying on the ground.

"Mikan-sama, leave it to us, please go back to your room while we're sorting this out." A body guard said to Mikan.

"No,No,No, i want to stay with grandma. I promised that i will never leave her alone..." Mikan started to cry.

_**'dududududud...' (Ambulance sounds.)**_

**_Hostpital..._**

The light for the surgery room is on.

10mins past...

20mins past...

1 hour past...

2 hour past...

3 hour past...

'ding.' The light turned off.

"Doctor, is my grandmother ok?" Mikan stared at the doctor with those hopeful eyes.

But the docoter shaked his head and said "I'm sorry, i appologise for we can't help, the patient's heart is too weak and... sorry, but you can go into the room and talk to your grandmother for the last time."

"WHAT? YOUR FUCKEN SERIOUSE? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? My grandma was always healthy... why... why is this happening to her? No, don't leave me alone..." Mikan shouted at the doctor as loud as she could.

Then Mikan walked into the VIP room...

"Mikan-chan... cough cough... come here..." Mikan's grandmother called her.

Mikan walked towards to her grandmother slowly with heavy steps.

"Yes grandma?" Mikan try to let her voice sound calm but there's still a little shaky voice.

Mikan's grandmother saw Mikan's red eyes and continued with a smile on her face. "Don't worry my dear... everyone will die one day, they can't live forever..."

"But, but you're always healthy, how could this happen to you?" Mikan can't hold her tears back anymore.

"My dear, don't cry. Promise me, when grandma is not around anymore take care of your-self, ok?" She asked while she was breathing heavily.

"Yep i promise you." Mikan promised.

"Ok, now i can go to sleep forever with no worrie..." Grandma said while she closed her eyes.

"No... don't sleep... Mikan will be good, don't leave me alone here..." Mikan cryed.

"Don't worry my dear, you're not by your-self, grandma will always by you side... side..." Then Grandma closed her eyes and slept forever jsut like the sleeping beauty.

"Grandma..." Mikan whipered.

Mikan walked out the door and turned to the house keeper and asked. "How come Grandma have heart attack? I never heard of it."

"Mikan-sama, your grandmother always have heart attack, it's just that she doesnt want you to know." The house keeper replied.

"Ok i know." Mikan said and walked off.

_'Grandma, don't leave Mikan here by her-self, Mikan is scared...' _

In the dark hall way, Mikan's shadow went longer and longer...

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Phew... the second chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoy it ^^ 3


	3. Chapter 3 WHAT? A FIANCE?

_**Mikan walked out the door and turned to the house keeper and asked. "How come Grandma have heart attack? I never heard of it."**_

_**"Mikan-sama, your grandmother always have heart attack, it's just that she doesnt want you to know." The house keeper replied.**_

_**"Ok i know." Mikan said and walked off.**_

_**'Grandma, don't leave Mikan here by her-self, Mikan is scared...' **_

_**In the dark hall way, Mikan's shadow went longer and longer...**_

* * *

**Chapter three. What? A fiancé?**

Mikan walked to the orphage as she promised those kids that as soon as she visited her grandmother, she will go visit them before she leave...

"Ah! Mikan is here." A boy with a ball said when he saw MIkan walked in.

"Ah, Mikan-chan, how is your grandmother?" Mother Mary asked.

When Mikan heard 'grandmother.' that word, her heart was like got stabbed by something.

Mikan smiled and replied "Thanks for you caring, i think my grandmother will really appreciate it in the heaven."

"OH MY? Sorry, i didnt know that, i'm sorry. Amen." Mother Mary appologised.

"Nah, it's ok. Just like what my grandmother said to me that everyone will die in one day. No one can live for ever..." Mikan replied and looked into the sky.

"True, everyone will die one day, it's just depends on the day." Mother Mary said while she was looking at the sky as well.

"Mikan! Let's play." Akira-chan dragged Mikan's arm and said.

"Huh? Ah ok." Mikan smiled at her and went off with them.

'sigh, Mikan-chan is growing up now.' Mother Mary thought about that to her-self.

"AH! Natsume, you're here on time today~" A little girl said to him as she pointed at her watch.

"Ah, yer." Natsume replied.

Then Natsume start searching for the girl in the withe dress that she saw the othe day.

"Are you finding Mikan?" Akira-chan asked.

"Huh? no." Natsume turned his head and said.

"Mikan is in the garden." Akira-chan pointed towards to the garden and said.

Natsume walked towards to the garden, this time he didn't see the angel, he only saw a fragile girl standing infront of bouches of lilies.

"Are you ok?" Natsume asked. He's shocked, this is the first time that he actually cared about a girl that's not her sister.

"Huh? Oh my, you scared me. Yer, i'm alright." Mikan replied with a big smile.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume replied without any other sentences about him-self.

"Oh, so that's your name. My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Mikan smiled at him.

Natsume didnt say anything, he just kept on staring at her, and Mikan felt uncomfortable.

"So what brings you here to visit those kids?" Mikan asked, she was trying the break this awkwardness.

"nothing much." Natsume replied.

"I see..." Mikan said.

'Oh damn it, its so awkward why can't he say more stuff? Shit.' Mikan thought.

"Anyways, i'm going home now. Bye." Mikan waved at him at went under the sun.

It's a nice afternoon, Mikan was walking on the silent road, but the phone broke this silene.

"Yes mum?" Mikan answered the phone.

"Ah, Mikan when are you coming back? Me and your dad have something to tell you." Mikan's mum said.

"well, i'm coming back today and can't you guys tell me this in the phone?" Mikan asked.

"Uh... well it's too complicated to explain it in the phone, don't worry we will explain it to you when you come back home today." Mikan's mum said and hanged up the phone.

'dudududud...'

'sigh'

'what's going to happen again?' Mikan thought to her self.

"AHHHH" Mikan screamed and did a ststretch, then she ran to the airport.

2 hours later, Mikan got home...

"welcome home, Mikan-sama." Two whole roles of maids bowed and welcomed Mikan home.

"Mikan-cahn, i miss you sooo much..." Mikan's mum ran up to Mikan and hugged her.

"Uh... mum, can you let go off me? i cant breath anymore..." Mikan said those words straggly.

"oh, sorry my dear. Are you ok?" Mikan's mum asked.

Mikan ignored her mum and start to breating heavily.

"So what's the thing that you want tell me?" Mikan asked.

"uh... come my dear, let's go to your dad's study room." Mikan's mum cahnged her voice to seriouse voice.

_'knock knock knco' _

"come in." Mikan's dad said.

"Dad what do you guys want to tell me?" Mikan asked.

"Uh.. honey, it's like this. Me and you daddy is going on a honey moon, and we thought about you go live with your fiance." Mikan's mum explained it.

"Oh ok, honey moon. Wait, what? FIANCE? WTF? when did i have a FIANCE? You guys have to explain it to me right now!" Mikan said.

"Hey honey, we have to go now, aeroplane dont wait for people!" Mikan's mum said it to Mikan and dragged Mikan's dad into the car.

"What? Today?" Mikan asked.

"Yep, and you're moving in to your fiance's house today! Bye honey wish us will have fun!" Mikan's mum screamed out loud as she walked into the car.

"OMFG." Mikan said.

_'beep beep.'_

"WHAT? NOW YOU GUYS REALIZED THAT YOU SHOULDN'T LEAVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL AND MOST KAWAII DAUGHTER HERE? BUT NO, ITS TOO LATE." Mikan said as soon as she heard the beeping sound.

"Uh... are you miss Sakura?" A guy asked.

"Huh? uh yes?" Mikan replied.

Suddenly she realized that she said those stuff to wrong people. Her face turned so read at once.

"Oh, miss Sakura, we're from the Hippo company to help you to move your stuff to xxxxx rd." The guy said.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DOES MY LIFE SUCKS LIKE THIS?" Mikan screamed.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: The third chapter is done! i hope you guys review it. 3


	4. Chapter 4 Moving in

**In the last three chapters, Mikan's dear grandmother died, and Mikan met Natsume in the orphage. When Mikan went back to her house, her mum told her that she have a fiance and that they are going on a honey moon so they decided that send Mikan to Natsume's house...

* * *

**

Chapter four. Moving in

_In front of Hyuuga's house... _

"MIKAN-CHANNN~" Some random voice popped out from no where.

"Huh?" While Mikan were still thinking about where did the voice pop out, she falled into a warm hug.

'it feels like...'

"MUM?" Mikan asked. Because at home her mum always squezze her like that...

"OMGGG, i'm so glad that you called me 'mum' when you first saw me... i thought you won't able to feel comfortable when you saw me, but hahahahaha." The lady said.

"uh... anutie, i think you should let go off me now course i can't breath now..." Mikan breathed deeply as she said those words.

"Oh, sorry are you ok? are you hurt anywhere?" the 'lady' start checking Mikan's body.

20mins later, the 'lady' finally led Mikan into the house. The house is same big as those castle.

"Here Mikan, this is your room." The lady smiled at her and said.

"Thankyou." Mikan replied.

Mikan went into the room and chencked around the room. This room's backgroumd coulour is baby blue, the bed is right next to the big huge window, when you look out through the window you can see the blue sea.

"WOW! its so pretty here." Mikan said while she's looking out at the sea.

'it's nearly the same as my own room in my house.' Mikan thought.

"I'm glad that you liked this room Mikan." The lady said.

"By the way, how did you know that my room is like this, auntie?" Mikan asked gently.

"Ah, well i asked your mum before they left. Course if i prepare a room that you dont like then you wont feel comfortable." The lady explained.

"Thankyou very much auntie~" Mikan smiled.

"Oh, my son will come back soon, lets go to the living room and wait for him, is that alright?" The lady asked.

"Yer sure." Mikan replied.

_20mins in the living room..._

"Welcome home Natsume sama." A maid bowed respectfully as Natsume walked into the house.

_There future is going to change in 10seconds..._

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Time's up..._

"Welcome home, Natsume." The lady said.

Natsume didn't reply straight away but nodded his head. Then he glared around the house but stopped on Mikan.

"Oh this is Mikan-chan." The lady introduced since she saw that Natsume was staring at Mikan for a long time.

"I know her." Natsume replied in a very cold way.

"REALLY? YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER? IMPOSSIBLE." The lady screamed.

No one replied anything, but Natsume was still staring at her with some strange way.

"By the ways Natsume, Mikan is going to stay at our house until her parents come back from their honey moon." The lady explained.

Natsume nodded his head at went straight towards his bedroom but he turned around when he heard this.

"You two will get married next tuesday." An voice came out from an old man's body.

"WHAT? You want me to marry her? Why?" Natsume asked, everyone can feel that there's a little angry tone in her voice. So all the Maids stepped back some steps.

"Yep, you guys are getting married. Still remember this contract?" The old man said while he hold a piece of paper infront of Natsume.

"I promise i will get married before my grandpa's birthday." Mikan read it out slowly, and she saw the signiture, which is Natsume's.

" that doesnt count, course you made me drunk and then made me sighed that! It doesnt count." Natsume replied.

"Well, the one that says it counts or it doesnt count is me, so i say it still counts as a contract and..." The old man stopped a bit and turned to Mikan and continued in a differnet voice tone, "Mikan-chan, you just need to get ready to be out Hyuuga's family's wife."

"But, my parents didn't tell me that i'm getting married, they only told me that i have a finace..." Mikan didnt continue anymore course she can feel that her face is turning red.

"Don't worry, i asked their permissions before they left." The old man smiled while he was telling Mikan this.

"WHAT?" Mikan screamed.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Phew... finished, please review, SMILE~


	5. Chapter 5 Contract marriage

**_"I promise i will get married before my grandpa's birthday." Mikan read it out slowly, and she saw the signiture, which is Natsume's._**

**_" that doesnt count, course you made me drunk and then made me sighed that! It doesnt count." Natsume replied._**

**_"Well, the one that says it counts or it doesnt count is me, so i say it still counts as a contract and..." The old man stopped a bit and turned to Mikan and continued in a differnet voice tone, "Mikan-chan, you just need to get ready to be out Hyuuga's family's wife."_**

**_"But, my parents didn't tell me that i'm getting married, they only told me that i have a finace..." Mikan didnt continue anymore course she can feel that her face is turning red._**

**_"Don't worry, i asked their permissions before they left." The old man smiled while he was telling Mikan this._**

**_"WHAT?" Mikan screamed._**

**Chapter five. Contract marriage.**

After that exposice message which was that they're getting married, (Natsume and Mikan) the maids and those designer start dressing Mikan into those pretty wedding dresses. well Natsume still goes to the company to help his dad. Days by days, the wedding day is coming up. On the day, Hyuuga's house looks so warm, they invited everyone that's well known and of course Mikan's parents are here as well.

"Thankyou for coming to my son's wedding, and now lets bring our prettiest bride in." Natsume's mum said as the door of the ball room opened.

_**Mikan's prov.**_

_Am i just going marry a stranger as my husband forever? I dont want to... I just want a wedding with the one that i loved, like in the fairy tale. Princess got married with her be loved prince and they lived happily ever after. But my story is way too differnt from theirs. I'm going to marry a stranger as my husband... i dont want to... but since mum and dad really want to let me become that Natsume's wife then i will, it's all because i born in a rich family. Sometimes i just want to live as a normal girl like other people, and get married with the one that i loved and then we will have kids and... i dont think my wish will be granted anyways so why dont i just follow what my parents tell me to do. i'm sick and tired of listening to them since i was little, maybe if i get married then they wont tell me to do anything else then._

_**Natsume's prov.**_

_Today i'm going to marry a girl that i didnt even know, again, my grandfather decided this... i can tell that Mikan doesnt really want to ge together with me but, why does my heart hurts so much when i felt that way? No way that i falled in love with her... Hyuuga Natsume wake up, the one you love is Aoi... the little sister that have no blood relationship with. Wake up..._

The music started as Mikan walked into the ball room, everyone stared at her with those adore eyes but Mikan doesnt care about anything.

"wow, Natsume sama is going to marry her, she is so lucky." On of the rich family's child said.

"I know way, i'm jealous at her, but they look so perfect when they stand next to each other." Another girl said as Mikan passed by her.

When Mikan reached Natsume, he can see that there's tears in Mikan's eyes and said "Why are you crying, my dear wife?" Then he wipped her tears off. He knew why Mikan is crying, for other people they thought that its because Mikan is too happy and thats why she cried. But no, Mikan is crying because she felt sad, she doesnt want to become a tool for her family anymore.

A 'fairy tale' but not exactly a fairy tale is going to begin for Mikan.

"Hyuuga Natsume, will you marry Sakura Mikan? And will you stay with her no matter what happens in the future?" The godfather asked.

"I will." Natsume said as soon as he finished his sentences.

"Sakura Mikan, will you marry Hyuuga Natusme? And will you stay with him no matter what happens in the future?" The godfather asked Mikan.

"Uh, yer i will." Mikan replied.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Godfather said.

"What? KISS?" Mikan asked.

"Its normal for a husband and wife." Then Natsume placed his lip on Mikan's lip, and it just touched like that.

When Natsume turned around, he saw a girl in a black dress beside the door with those sad eyes. Yes, that's Aoi, Natsume's sister but they have no blood relationship with. Natsume's heart skipped a beat, he asked him self why did Aoi came back at a time like this? Did grandfather told her to? Natsume has too many questions in his mind, then he walked off to knew its someone thats important for him so she didnt follow him

After the 'fantastic' wedding, Mikan went into her and Natsume's new room. Natsume's room is always covered in dark blue but because today is a day that needs to celebrate so there's some red in his room to make it look more happy. Mikan took off her heavy dress and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

"sigh... its so tiered..." Mikan said to her self as she falled asleep in the bath.

When she woke up she was already in bed with clothes on, she tried to remember what happened but she cant.

"AHHHH, stupid Natsume, why are you in my room?" Mikan asked as she throwed a pillow at him as soon as she saw Natsume was coming out from the bathroom.

"Shut up woman, and this is my room. what are you so scared for? im your husband i SHOULD be in the same room as you." Natsume answered her question as he putted his jacket on.

"Oh, sorry i forgot that we got married yesterday." Mikan appologised.

"Its ok, hey woman come here." Natsume commanded her.

"calm down, my name is Mikan not woman, jeez." Mikan start complaining.

Natsume handed a contract to Mikan and said "sign this."

On the paper it says:

**contract marriage:**

**_Sakura Mikan must no to fall in love with Hyuuga Natsume in a year, or else they would divorce. _**

**_After a year of this contract, Mr Hyuuga will divorce with Mrs Sakura and Mr Hyuuga will give 1billion dollars to Mrs Mikan as the contract money._**

At the bottom of the paper, she saw that Natsume already signed the paper and the next is her.

"Hurry up and sign it." Natsume said in a not really good tone.

"Yep." Mikan said.

Her heart got frozed at that time when she saw the contract of marriage, she knew that something bad is going to happen since she and Natsume got married is only because of the relationships between the Hyuuga family and Sakura family. then Mikan signed the paper and Natsume left her alone in the room.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: I hope you will enjoy my story and please review and give me some feedback. SMILE


	6. Chapter 6 Honey moon

_****_

_**contract marriage:**_

_**Sakura Mikan must no to fall in love with Hyuuga Natsume in a year, or else they would divorce. **_

_**After a year of this contract, Mr Hyuuga will divorce with Mrs Sakura and Mr Hyuuga will give 1billion dollars to Mrs Mikan as the contract money.**_

_**At the bottom of the paper, she saw that Natsume already signed the paper and the next is her.**_

_**"Hurry up and sign it." Natsume said in a not really good tone.**_

_**"Yep." Mikan said.**_

_**Her heart got frozed at that time when she saw the contract of marriage, she knew that something bad is going to happen since she and Natsume got married is only because of the relationships between the Hyuuga family and Sakura family. then Mikan signed the paper and Natsume left her alone in the room.**_

* * *

Chapter six. Honey moon

For the first wedding night, Natsume left Mikan alone in the room to sleep by herself. Natsume knew that in this game that Mikan is the most innocent person and she got nothing to do with this game. After Mikan signed the contract, Natsume went straight into Aoi's room to check on her.

'knock knock'

"Come in please." A soft voice said.

Natsume opened the door and went into the room. He searched around the room and said. "Aoi, why did you come back this sudden?" But Aoi totally ignored him.

When Natsume was talking to Aoi, he suddenly turned into another person. He asked again "Why? And why did you occur in that kind of place?"

Natsume asked softly, he felt that she was like some doll that made out from glasees, if he holds it too tight then i will brake into pieces.

"So, when do you want to tell me that you got married if i'm still in America?" Aoi asked with some drops of tears sliding down of her face.

Natsume felt that his heart got stabbed from something when he saw those tears coming down from her face.

"Sorry, i was going to tell you but.." Natsume tried to explain him self. In the other word, when Natsume was standing infront of Aoi, he is NOTHING, but a person that falled in deep love with her.

"It's ok, at least you have someone that you can stay with till the day you die." Aoi continued crying without any noise.

"But the one i love is you." Natsume shoted.

"But i can't give you any promises, course i can't live till that long... i'm happy you married someone not me." Aoi said.

"Sorry..." Natsume doesn't have anything else to say but 'sorry'.

"Go to sleep now, you body needs rest..." Then Natsume holded Aoi up and placed her into her bed. "Good night." Natsume kissed on her forehead and left.

After Aoi heard the door got closed, she started crying loudly...

Outside of Aoi's room, Natsume heard it but he cannot do anything with it. He walked off with his heavy steps.

**The second day morning...**

"Goodmorning grandpa and mum..." Mikan greeted them respectfully.

Grandfather smiled and said "Come Mikan, sit here and eat you breakfast, you must be hungry."

"Yes grandpa." Mikan said as she sat down.

Then Aoi and Natsume came into the dinning room together holding hands. Natsume pulled the chair out to let Aoi sit then he sat on the sit right beside her.

"Why dont you sit next to your wife, Natsume?" Grandfather asked.

"Because Aoi needs my help, her body is still too weak." He replied without looking at Mikan.

Mikan's heart skipped a beat when she saw that her 'husband' didn't even ask her how was her sleep or anything to do with her, all he done is asking Aoi how's this and that...

"Neh, your name is Mikan right? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Hyuuga Aoi, Natsume's little sister." Aoi introduced her self with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, so how was your body, is it ok?" Mikan asked.

"Yer, thanks for that. Its alot than before. cough cough" Aoi replied.

"Look at you, you're still coughing and you said that you're alot better?" Natsume said with those worried tone.

"Enough. By the way, you two are going on a honey moon." Grandpa interrupted him.

"I can't, i have too much work plus i have to look after Aoi or unless you agree if Aoi come with us for the honey moon." Natsume said as he rubbed Aoi's hair gently with a soft smile on his face.

'Wow, Natsume smiled... but not for me, for his dear sister.' Mikan though.

"there's no way that Aoi is coming with you guys." Grandpa said in an angry tone.

"I know you wont allowed so i wont go. Plus i dont want to leave my work for those people that dont know what to do." Natsume replied.

"Fine, then take Aoi with you guys then." Finally grandpa has made his decision.

"Yeh, i can go on a holiday with Natsume." Aoi said happily.

Then the second day, the three of them went on to the private boat that grandpa had ordered. Honey moon with three people is starting...

* * *

stars of the Hut: Finished as always, please review. SMILE


	7. Chapter 7 on the boat

_**"Enough. By the way, you two are going on a honey moon." Grandpa interrupted him.**_

_**"I can't, i have too much work plus i have to look after Aoi or unless you agree if Aoi come with us for the honey moon." Natsume said as he rubbed Aoi's hair gently with a soft smile on his face.**_

_**'Wow, Natsume smiled... but not for me, for his dear sister.' Mikan though.**_

_**"there's no way that Aoi is coming with you guys." Grandpa said in an angry tone.**_

_**"I know you wont allowed so i wont go. Plus i dont want to leave my work for those people that dont know what to do." Natsume replied.**_

_**"Fine, then take Aoi with you guys then." Finally grandpa has made his decision.**_

_**"Yeh, i can go on a holiday with Natsume." Aoi said happily.**_

_**Then the second day, the three of them went on to the private boat that grandpa had ordered. Honey moon with three people is starting...**_

* * *

**Chapter seven. on the boat.**

"WOW, the air is so good out on the sea." Aoi said as she opened her arms on the ship.

"Here, your juice." Natsume said as he handed over Aoi's drink.

"Thanks." Aoi replied with a big smile on her face.

'what a beautiful wheather.' Mikan though to her self as she walked towards to the deck.

She saw Natsume and Aoi standing on the deck hugging. Its a honey moon for Mikan and Natsume, but Mikan felt that she IS the one that shouldn't be here. She is the third person between this relationship. Then Mikan turned away and went into her room. But Natsume saw her and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"My own room." Mikan replied.

"Come here." Natsume commanded her.

Mikan doesn't understand why, she wanted to leave because she knew that Aoi wanted to be together with Natsume alone and now he is telling her to go to them. Then Mikan walked towards them with those heavy steps. Aoi looked at her with those eyes saying that 'disgracful.' Suddenly Mikan felt dizzy and her body leaned fronwards, Natsume saw it and catched her and asked "Are you ok?"

"Yer, i think i just need some rest." Mikan replied.

"Neh Natsume, can you go grab two glasses of FRESH juices for me and Mikan please?" Aoi asked. She perposly wanted to send Natsume away.

"But don't you just had a glass of juice?" Natsume asked.

"I want another cup... And Mikan wanted one as well, right?" Aoi asked in those flighty tone.

"Ok ok my princess, i will go get you FRESH juice." Natsume said as he walked into the bar.

Mikan doesn't get why Aoi wanted to send Natsume away, maybe she just want to say something to her. As she thought, everything is going on the same track as what she think.

"Neh Mikan, do you know why Natsume married you?" Aoi asked without any feeling in her voice.

Mikan shocked, she though that how did she changed just in a second?

"It looks like you don't know yeh?"Aoi asked again.

"He only married you because the two family's relationships, not because he like you, the one he love is me." Aoi explained it to her.

"I know, that's why i didn't say anything when he asked grandpa to let you to come. If he likes me and i likes him as well, then i won't let you to come." Mikan said.

Aoi's face changed into red colour, then green then purple then back to normal.

"Sigh Mikan, you still doesnt understand. You think that Natsume will care about you? If you think that way, then let's play a game." Aoi said as she walked behind Mikan and...

"What, what are you doing?" Mikan asked. She was scared.

Aoi didn't say anything and pushed Mikan down into the ocean and then she jumped into the big ocean as well. When Natsume came out from the bar and went towards to the deck, her heard splash sounds and he throwed the juice away and ran to the edge of the deck. Then he heard Aoi's voice saying "help... help..." After that, Natsume jumped into the ocean without any thinking.

'cough cough.' When Natsume rescued Aoi out of the water, she kept on shaking and coughing.

"It's ok now Aoi, i'm here." Natsume tried to comfort her.

Then Aoi opened her eyes, when she saw Natsume she just hugged Natsume and said "I'm so scared... i thought i will die... i thought that i wont be able to see you anymore."

"It's ok, i'm here... see? you still can see me..." Natsume said.

Suddenly, a person brake this situation and said in a nervous tone "Natsume sama, Mrs Mikan is still in the ocean."

Natsume turned his head around staring at him shockly. "What? she is still in the ocean?"

"apparently yes, Natsume sama." The peson replied.

"It's ok... cough cough... I'm here." Mikan walked infront of them tiredly.

Now, Natsume totally doesn't understand what happened between those two when he was not around.

"So, who is going to tell me what happened when i was not around?" Natsume stared at Mikan and asked.

"I pushed her down, that's the answer. You happy?" Mikan answered and walked off quickly. Because she knew that if she still stands there she would faint.

"Natsume... it's all my fault don't blame Mikan... it might be that i said something that Mikan doesn't like and then she... pushed me..." Aoi blamed everything on Mikan and had an evil smile on her face, but Natsume didn't saw.

Then Natsume holded Aoi up and send her back to her room. Natsume went back into "their room" which is his and Mikan's room. In the room it was dark, but he can see a person sleeping on the bed. He turned on the light, and then he went beside the bed and dragged Mikan up and said "Why would you push Aoi down into the ocean when she said something that you don't like? If you don't like it just tell her, she won't get mad at you! Plus she was sick, why would you?" Then he slapped her as hard as he could.

Mikan's heart got frozed when she heard that Aoi blamed everything to her when she done nothing, and because of this Natsume slapped her. She didn't get hit all trough her 17years of life, and now she just got slapped by him, WTF? But Mikan was too tired for explaining, she was sick right after she got on to the boat by her self. When she saw Natsume only rescured Aoi, she realized that now she cant depend on anyone, she only can depends on her self. Mikan has a very high fever right now, but Natsume didn't know.

"Is this why you slapped me?" Mikan stared at him with those eyes telling him that she got so hurt.

"uh... i'm sorry that i slapped you its just that..." Natsume start to appologise, but he couldn't give her an explanation.

"Ha...see? you dont' have any reasons to explain why would you slap me..." Mikan's tears slided off from her eyes.

Mikan said those words and she fainted infront of Natsume. Natsume's hear skipped a beat, he thought that because he slapped her so she fainted, then he touched her face and felt so hot, he realized that she has a fever.

"SHIT." Natsume said.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Did you guys enjoyed it? If yes please review, SMILE


	8. Chapter 8 Don't try to avoid me

****

**Mikan's heart got frozed when she heard that Aoi blamed everything to her when she done nothing, and because of this Natsume slapped her. She didn't get hit all trough her 17years of life, and now she just got slapped by him, WTF? But Mikan was too tired for explaining, she was sick right after she got on to the boat by her self. When she saw Natsume only rescured Aoi, she realized that now she cant depend on anyone, she only can depends on her self. Mikan has a very high fever right now, but Natsume didn't know.**

**"Is this why you slapped me?" Mikan stared at him with those eyes telling him that she got so hurt.**

**"uh... i'm sorry that i slapped you its just that..." Natsume start to appologise, but he couldn't give her an explanation.**

**"Ha...see? you dont' have any reasons to explain why would you slap me..." Mikan's tears slided off from her eyes.**

**Mikan said those words and she fainted infront of Natsume. Natsume's hear skipped a beat, he thought that because he slapped her so she fainted, then he touched her face and felt so hot, he realized that she has a fever.**

**"SHIT." Natsume said.**

* * *

Chapter eight. Dont try to avoid me.

Natsume regret for what he done to Mikan, because of that he looked after Mikan by him self on that day. The second day, Aoi walked into Natsume and Mikan's room without knocking the door.

"Natsume, lets eat breakfast together." Aoi said loudly course she want Mikan to be jealoused. But she didn't know that Natsume was busy looking after Mikan.

Then Natsume regected her without any other words of movement.

"what happened to her?" Aoi asked.

"sick." Natsume replied.

'hump, if i knew earlier, then i wil get my self sick so Natsume would look after me..' Aoi though

"Go eat breakfast first, if you don't your body won't get better." Natsume warned her.

Aoi started crying all of a sudden, "Is it because me that Mikan-chan got sick? If its not me that said something Mikan-chan doesnt' like then she wont push me down into the ocean and she won't get sick, Natsume do you think Mikan would forgive me?"

Mikan was awake when Aoi first go into the room, when she heard what Aoi said, she answered 'no way, i won't forgive you' in the bottom of her heart. Of course she can't say it out course she was pretending asleep.

"Aoi, i beg you go eat breakfast first, Mikan needs rest, if you contine like this she won't get any better and when we got home grandpa will shout at me!" Natsume said with a little anger tone in it. It's like he's complaining about it.

'so is that why you looked after me that careful?' Mikan asked her self.

Aoi stopped crying, she heard Natsume said that he only looked after her is because of grandpa, "Ok, i will go eat breakfast then, see you later." Aoi replied.

After Aoi closed the door, Mikan opened her eyes and asked "So is that why you are here looking after me?"

"Huh?" Natsume got shocked a bit, she thought that Mikan was still asleep but suddenly she talked.

"Answer me." Mikan said.

"half half..." Natsume replied.

"So that's the answer... you can go have breakfast with you lovely Aoi." Mikan said and went back to sleep again.

"What about you then?" Natsume stared at her as asked.

"I'm better than yesterday, so don't worry." Mikan replied.

"Ok then." Natsume turned around and opened the door ready to go.

"_Thankyou_." Mikan said in a very soft voice, but Natsume still heard it.

Natsume smiled and walked off.

After what happened on the boat, Mikan started to avoid Natsume for some reason. In the morning, she always wake up after Natsume got down stairs, and she always come out of the room after Natsume head to work. Days by days, Natsume figured out that she was _avoiding _him.

One day, Natsume didn't go work, he stayed in bed until 10.a.m. Mikan though 'why isn't he going to work? what should i do?'

Natsume felt funny and he turned to Mikan and whispered at her ear "Neh, my dear wife arent't you awake?"

Mikan felt so ichy and shaked her body... Natsume bust out laughing so lound, and Mikan opened her eyes, she never seen that Natsume was laughing like this ever in her life time. Then she asked "Neh, what's so funny about?"

Then Natsume stopped laughing and said, "it's funny that you are avoiding me."

"who said that i'm avoiding you? You stupid/" Mikan said as she turned her red face away from Natsume.

"Stupid? who are you calling stupid young lady?" natsume asked and start going near her.

"Uh... i mean i'm calling my self stupid... ahhhh don't get any closer... you pedo get off from me." Mikan screamed.

Then Natsume started tickling her until she rolled off the bed and said "Don't try to avoid me, i can always finds out when you are avoiding me."

He go off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He turned around infron of the bathroom door and asked "By the way, how long are you planning to stop wearing those childise undie?"

"Shut up you pedo!" Mikan screamed out loud and throwed a pillow at him but Natsume avoided it very easily.

"It's bad for trying to hit your husband with a pillow, my dear wife." Natsume said as he entered the bathroom.

"SO? IT's bad for looking at a girl's underware!" Mikan screamed.


	9. Chapter 9 Swimming lesson

_**Then Natsume started tickling her until she rolled off the bed and said "Don't try to avoid me, i can always finds out when you are avoiding me."**_

_**He go off the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He turned around infron of the bathroom door and asked "By the way, how long are you planning to stop wearing those childise undie?"**_

_**"Shut up you pedo!" Mikan screamed out loud and throwed a pillow at him but Natsume avoided it very easily.**_

_**"It's bad for trying to hit your husband with a pillow, my dear wife." Natsume said as he entered the bathroom.**_

_**"SO? IT's bad for looking at a girl's underware!" Mikan screamed.**_

**Chapter nine. Swimming lesson**

'knock knock'

"Come in." Natsume answered.

The door got opened and a maid came in and said "Natsume sama master told you guys to go down stairs to have breakfast."

"Tell him that we will come down soon." Natsume replied.

"Yes Natsume sama." Then the maid walked out of the room.

"Hey you done yet? Strawberry?" Natsume asked the person in the bathroom for 15 minutes already.

"Uh... you can go first if you want." Mikan said. She doesnt know how to tell Natsume that she forgot to take her clothes into the bathroom.

"How can i leave my beautiful wife in here alone?" Natsume joked with Mikan.

After Mikan heard that she regret for what she said before to Natsume. Then she asked "Neh Natsume, could you bring my clothes in thats in the closet."

"ok wait." Then Natsume left to get her clothes.

"Open the door." Natsume commanded her.

Then Mikan opened the bathroom door with one hand out and was searching the clothes, but she cant feel Natsume's arm and she asked "Neh Natsume are you there?"

Natsume didn't reply, there's a 90 degrees evil smile on his face then he pulled the door open and our poor Mikan didn't prepare anything and falled into Natsume's chest with her naked body.

"Uh... Natsume..." Mikan's face suddenly turned so red.

Natsume didn't know that this will happen, she though Mikan holded on the door but he didn't know that Mikan didnt hold on anything. But Natsume won't let this good chance to get away then he looked at Mikan and said "Wow, i never know that my lovely wife have a sexy body."

"Shut up." Then Mikan got out of Natsume's chest and grabbed the clothes and went back into the toilet.

Later Mikan and Natsume walked out from the room together, then when they were turning at the stair place Mikan saw Aoi is going down as well, so she walked slowly on purpose to give them some 'private' time together. Then Aoi went up to Natsume and grabbed his arm with a smile and Natsume didn't say anything he gave her a smile back as well. When Mikan saw the smile that Natsume gave to Aoi, her heart skipped a beat, she felt sad but she doesnt know why. Then suddenly a arm went across Mikan's shoulder. She looked up and saw Natsume saying that "Infront of my grandfather you need to act as a 'real' wife.

Mikan nodded her head. After the breakfast grandfather went out to his friend's house.

"Neh Natsume can you teach me how to swim?" Aoi went up to Natsume.

Natsume thinked a bit and said yes. Because last time for their honey moon, Aoi didnt know how to swim and nearly died. He thinked about Mikan as well but then he remembered that she know how to swim.

At the back yard of Hyuuga's house, a girl with a very sexy swimming costume on and a hot guy with a swimming pants on. They got into the water, and Aoi start learning how to float but then she purposly acted like she's going to drown. Then Natsume quickly held her up and asked her if she's ok. Aoi start hugging Natsume like an octopuse. Suddenly Mikan walked to the balcony and saw that part, Mikan felt very sad and she walked away from the balcony. Natsume suddenly saw that Mikan was walking aways saddly and she let go of Aoi.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Aoi asked.

"Uh.. nothing." Natsume replied.

But suddenly Natsume's grandfather screamed out loundly "What the hell are you guys doing on the earth?"

Then they let go of each other and quickly went back to their rooms.

When they got back into the living room Natsume asked "Grandfather how come you came back so early today?"

"So you expect me to come back late and let you two have some free time? I only came back is because to get something but i saw that you two were... sigh" Grandfather signed.

"Grandfather, i was teaching Aoi how to swim, last time she nearly drowned." Natsume explained.

"Teaching? do you think that's teaching? Aoi, go back to America tomorrow." Grandfather commanded.

"No you cant do that grandfather." Natsume yelled.

* * *

stars of the Hut: Plz review =, thanks.


	10. Chapter 10 What am i to you?

**"So you expect me to come back late and let you two have some free time? I only came back is because to get something but i saw that you two were... sigh" Grandfather signed.**

**"Grandfather, i was teaching Aoi how to swim, last time she nearly drowned." Natsume explained.**

**"Teaching? do you think that's teaching? Aoi, go back to America tomorrow." Grandfather commanded.**

**"No you cant do that grandfather." Natsume yelled.**

* * *

**Chapter 10. What am i to you?**

"Why can't i? I'm your grandfather！ Aoi is in between you and Mikan!" Grandfather said.

"Tch, that's not an excuse. Aoi can't take care of her-self in America. Arent you worried？" Natsume argued.

"Wow, this is so funny. What do you mean by Aoi can't take care of her-self? how old is she? She is old enought." Grandfather laughed.

There's a minute of silence between Natsume and his grandfather then a voice broke the silence.

"Yes grandfather, i understand. I will return to America tomorrow." Aoi said as her tears falled down.

"Aoi!" Natsume called out her name surprisly.

"It's ok Natsume. If its because of me that Mikan and your relationship are not good then i rather choose to go back, because i dont want you to live unhappy." Aoi said.

"But..." Natsume havent finished his sentence and his grandfather interupted him.

"Aoi, go and pack your stuff. I'll tell you when's your flight later." Grandfather commanded.

"Yes grandfather." Aoi replied and went upstairs.

When she turned walked upstaris she saw Mikan was standing there all the time. Then she tought of an evil plan. She went up to Mikan and said "Neh Mikan, i'm going back to America tomorrow, are you happy now?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"Don't be stupid, you what i'm talking about." Aoi said with those evil eyes.

"..."

"But too bad, i dont want to go back. You know, its not that easy to come back here. So can you help me?" Aoi asked.

"What do you want me to help you with?" Mikan asked.

Then Aoi slapped her-self, Mikan was shocked.

"What are you doing Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked nervously.

"Why? Why did you slap me for? I said i'll go back to America tomorrow already. Why?" Aoi shouted out loud. Because she want Natsume and grandfather to hear it.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked

Aoi and Mikan are both standing at the edge of the stairs, later Aoi saw Natsume and grandfather are coming from the corner of her eyes, then she grabbed Mikan's hand and falled backwards. When Natsume and grandfather came, what they saw was Mikan pushed Aoi down the stairs, and Mikan falled ontop of Aoi.

"Aoi!" Natsume screamed and ran up to them.

Natsume pulled Mikan away from Aoi and quickly held her up. But no matter how Natsume call out her name she still won't open her eyes. Suddenly Natsume felt his hands are so sticky and looked at it, and its blood.

"Aoi, its so okay. i will take you to the hospital." Natsume said nervously then held her up and ran to his car.

Mikan was so shocked, she doesn't what just happened.

"Mikan, are you ok?" Grandfather asked and waved his hands infront of Mikan's eyes.

"Uh? yer im alright. Wait, i need to go see Aoi-chan. Grandfather, i didn't push her down. You need to trust me, i didn't!" Mikan explained, she is too scared. She's scared that if something happen to Aoi, Natsume would kill her or something.

"It's ok Mikan, i trust you. I know that you're not that kind of person. It's ok." Grandfather comforted her.

"Can we go to hospital now? i'm worried." Mikan said as her tears came down like the rain.

"Yes dear." Grandfather said and they left the house heading to the hospital.

When they got into the hospital, Mikan quickly ran to the surgery room. She saw Natsume sitting there looking so lonely and hopeless, she went up to him and comforted him "Everything will be ok Natsume."

Natsume held his head up and asked in a very cold voice "What are you doing here?"

"i... i came here to check on Aoi-chan." Mikan replied.

"Tch, came here to check? you sure about that? You sure that you are not coming here to kill her again?" Natsume said in a sacastic way.

"Natsume... I didn't push her." Mikan explained.

"You think i would trust you? First, you pushed Aoi down into the ocean, and she didn't die. Now you pushed her down the stairs. Are you happy now?" Natsume shouted at Mikan.

"I...I..." Mikan covered her mouth and started crying.

"You think if you cry then i would forgive you? No way. I tell you this now, if anything happens to her, you will get punished just like that!" Natsume warned her.

"How dare you talk to Mikan like that? I trust her." Grandfather came and said.

"What? you trust someone like her? Are you blind?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume, i'm perfectly fine. Its you the one that's blind in this." Grandfather said.

"Tch, i don't have time for talking to you about this right now, just leave me alone." Natsume sat back down on the chairs.

For 3 hours, Mikan and Natsume waited there. Grandfather left because he still have work to do. Then later a nurse came out of the surgery room and asked "Who's blood is RH type?"

"RH type? that's a very rare blood type." Natsume asked.

"Yes it is. Because its a very rare blood type so we don't have anymore in our hospital right now. We tried to ask other hospital but they also don't have any left." The nurse replied.

"Me, try me. I think I'm RH type." Mikan said.

Suddenly Natsume remembered that Mikan is still here.

"Ok, come with me to check first." The nurse said and led Mikan into this room.

After 10 minutes the nurse came out saying "Mrs Sakura, please change your cloth into this and follow me into the surgery room because your blood is RH type."

Mikan took over the cloth without thinking and went to change. After she came out, she's sleeping on the hosital bed and doctors are pushing her into the surgery room. Natsume stared at Mikan and said "Don't think that i'll forgive you even you'r trying to give blood to Aoi."

"I know." Mikan replied. Mikan felt that she actually like Natsume by the time that Natsume said he won't forgive her. Because she felt her heart got stabbed by a knife when she saw Natsume cared about Aoi more than her-self.

"Because of this surgery is very dangerous, maybe you won't come out afther you gave blood to the patient, so do you have anything to say?" The nurse asked.

Mikan turned to Natsume and asked with tears in her eyes "Natsume, i only want to ask you one thing. What am i to you?"

Natsume shocked for a moment, he didn't know that Mikan would ask a question like this. Then he replied with a cold tone "You are nothing to me. You pushed Aoi down the stairs and you signed a contract saying you won't fall in love with me. Remember? We are just strangers."

"Ok. Thankyou very much for telling me those. Because i thought you would actually have a little feeling for me. But maybe its just me that... you know." Mikan covered her eyes with her hands.

"Time to go." The nurse warned and pushed Mikan into the surgery room.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: A new chaper has been updated! :) Hope you enjoyed this. Some reviews please.


	11. Chapter 11 I can't find my heart

_**Mikan turned to Natsume and asked with tears in her eyes "Natsume, i only want to ask you one thing. What am i to you?"**_

_**Natsume shocked for a moment, he didn't know that Mikan would ask a question like this. Then he replied with a cold tone "You are nothing to me. You pushed Aoi down the stairs and you signed a contract saying you won't fall in love with me. Remember? We are just strangers."**_

_**"Ok. Thankyou very much for telling me those. Because i thought you would actually have a little feeling for me. But maybe its just me that... you know." Mikan covered her eyes with her hands.**_

_**"Time to go." The nurse warned and pushed Mikan into the surgery room.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11. I can't find my heart**

As Mikan got pushed into the surgery room Natsume felt his heart got stabbed, he haven't felt this way for a long period of time already. 'is my heart melting for her?' Natsume thought. When Mikan got into the surgery room, she saw Aoi sleeping on the other bed silently with pale white face.

"Aoi-chan, this will be the last time that i'm helping you." Mikan said as she closed her eyes with tears dropping down her face.

The cold needle went through Mikan's skin and the warm red blood is going into Aoi's body. Soon, Aoi's heart rate went up... Aoi lost too much blood as Mikan have to give her more blood. Soon Mikan's body can't hold it anymore and her own heart rate went down.

'dee- dee, dee-' keeps going down.

'Am i gonna die? wow, it doesnt even hurt like this. Natsume i can't stay with you anymore but i think you will be happy without me right? But i haven't had a chance to tell you that _i like you. I never said how much i like you and how much i cared about you. If you like me too, can you tell me? _But i think it's impossible now right? Natsume...'

"Omg, the other patient's heart rate is going down, she can't give anymore blood now. Or else she'll die." One of the doctor said.

'splash'

Natsume accidently spilled his coffee as his heart skipped a beat. He felt something bad had happened. A doctor came out and Natsume went up asked "Is everything ok in there?"

"Umm i afraid no. That's why i came out to get some profesor." The doctor replied and hurried went away.

Natsume slided down the wall and all the memory of Mikan came back to his brain. He doesn't know why he's thinking about Mikan not Aoi.

"Mikan... Don't leave me." Natsume said hopeless.

4 hours later, both of them been pushed out from the surgery room.

"Hyuuga sama, Aoi-chan is in a stable condition now. As long as she wake it will be fine. But your wife Mikan is not that good." The doctor paused as he saw Natsume's face changed.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

"Because she gave too much blood and her body is not healthy. So we don't know when she'll be awake." The doctor said.

Aoi had been pushed into those normal rooms but Mikan had been pushed into those special rooms. Natsume went into Aoi's room first. He waited there for 2 hours and Aoi opened her eyes.

"Natsume..." Aoi called out his name softly.

"You're awake." Natsume said.

Suddenly Aoi started crying. "Wait... why are crying?" Natsume asked as he grabbed the tissue box.

"Sorry... i'm sorry. I didnt know everything would turn out like this." Aoi shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"It's me... it's me Natsume. I'm the one..." Aoi cried out loud.

"Huh?" Natsume is so confused now.

"It's me who pushed Mikan down the boat. And it's me who done everything. I'm the one slapped my self and i pushed Mikan down the stairs first. Sorry Natsume... i dont... i don't know it would turn out like this..." Aoi covered her eyes with her hands.

Natsume stood there silently, he flahsed back into the memories where Mikan told him it wasn't her but he trusted Aoi. And he said those stuff to her before she went into the surgery room. Then he opened the door and ran to Mikan's room. When he went into the room, he saw Mikan sleeping on the bed with those oxygen mask around her face.

"Mikan... i'm sorry." Natsume appologised.

'Is someone calling me? Natsume is that you?' Mikan is searching something in her dream.

_In Mikan's dream..._

'where am i? why is it so dark here?' Suddenly the surroundings changed. Now Mikan is standing in her house.

"Grandmother!" Mikan screamed out happily as she saw her grandmother sitting on the sofa.

Mikan's grandmother turned around smiled happily.

"Why are you here grandmother?" Mikan asked.

"I came here to get you." grandmother smiled as she replied.

"To get me? Why?" Mikan asked.

"Because you're on the edge of death. So i came to pick you up." Grandmother continued smiling.

"I'm dead? What are you talking about grandmother? Natsume is still waiting for me." Mikan said as she got up from the sofa.

"you really like him, don't you?" Grandmother asked.

"I don't know..." Mikan replied.

"hehehe, i know you really like him. Because you're my grand daughter. I know you better than anyone else." Mikan's grandmother laughed.

"But, i can't find my heart anymore." Mikan said.

"You will find you heart my child. Here, see this watch? Put it on, when it point at 12 you have to come back and you need to tell me wether you want to go with me or not." She handed over the watch, now the time is pointing at 11 so that means Mikan only have a hour left.

"Thanks grandma." Mikan said and left with the watch.

"Sigh, that child. i hope you'll find your heart."

Mikan opened her eyes and she saw Natsume straight away.

"Natsume? why are you here?" Mikan asked softly since she's sick.

"Do you feel okay? wait let me go call the doctor." Natsume went out of the room.

After he went out of the room Mikan looked up to the clock, its eactly pointing at 11 and she lift her hands up. As she saw the watch, she suck in the air heavily. 'so its true that i only have one hour left?'

The doctors came into the room and said "Wow, its a miracle for you to wake up. Ok, young lady let us check for you."

Natsume helped Mikan to sit up and he placed some cushions behind Mikan to make her comfortable.

"umm, its so unusual for this happening. But i guess you are fine now." The doctor said and went out of the room.

"Are you hungry?" Natsume asked.

Mikan stared at him, she thought for a moment, 'is this really Natsume?'

"Sorry Mikan." Natsume appologised.

"Huh? for what?" Mikan is so surprised. she never heard Natsume say sorry.

"Sorry for blaming you that pushed Aoi. Its actually Aoi but... sorry." Natsume explained.

"Nah, its ok." Mikan gave him a smile.

"So, your not pissed or anything?" Natsume is so worried if Mikan is pissed at him.

'why would get angry at you though i only have a hour to live.' Mikan thought.

"No. Didn't you remember that i said i like you?" Mikan answered.

There's a minute of silence between them.

"LOL Natsume, i was only joking. Don't take it serious." Mikan laughed.

"It will be good if its true." Natsume said in a soft voice, a voice only he can hear.

"Humm? Did you say anything?" Mikan asked.

"No you idiot."

"Neh Natsume. What if you only have a hour to live? what would you do?" Mikan asked.

"Why would you ask this?" Natsume asked as he got some porridge out from a plastic bag.

"Answer it." Mikan said.

"Tsk, what a childlish question. Well, if i only have a hour to live then i would go and do stuff that i really wanted to do. Happy now?" Natsume answered and gave the bowl of porridge to Mikan.

"Thanks. Umm, but would you tell anyone that you only have a hour to live?" Mikan continued asking.

"No." Natsume replied with a simple answer.

"Why? Don't you want anyone know?" Mikan place the bowl of porridge on the table next to her and asked.

"Because i don't want anyone to worry." Natsume answered.

"i see."

"Eat your porridge." Natsume commanded.

* * *

Stars of the Hut: Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Also give me some feedback if you want❤❤


	12. Chapter 12 what should i do

_**"Thanks. Umm, but would you tell anyone that you only have a hour to live?" Mikan continued asking.**_

_**"No." Natsume replied with a simple answer.**_

_**"Why? Don't you want anyone know?" Mikan place the bowl of porridge on the table next to her and asked.**_

_**"Because i don't want anyone to worry." Natsume answered.**_

_**"i see."**_

_**"Eat your porridge." Natsume commanded.**_

* * *

Chapter 12. what should i do?

_Dont you have that feeling when you wantted to do it but for some reason your scared at doing it._

"actually Mikan, i need to appologise to you." Natusme said as he passed a tissue to her

"Appologise? Why?" Mikan is surprised, she never actually expected something like this.

"Umm... you noe, i blamed you for pushing Aoi down and stuff. " He turned his head away from her.

"Sorry..." he appologised in a soft voice.

"Humh? what did you just say?" Mikan asked, she couldnt believe what she just heard

"Dont make me say it twice." Natsume's face turned red

"hehe, your so cute now." Mikan giggled

Natsume turned to look at Mikan in a confused way "Me? cute?" he asked

"yer hehe, coz you wouldnt say it twice like a little boy who didnt get his candy."

"Really? are you really gonna treat me like this when i actually first appologised to someone?"

Mikan stared at the clock which lies on the white wall, the wall is too white which hurt her eyes so much. _'really? do i only have one hour left? why do i feel like staying here with Natsume? God, are you joking me?'_

"what are you looking at?" Natsume waved his hand at her

"oh, nothing. i was just wondering what made you appologise. " Mikan smiled.

"i dont know. i had a funny feeling when i watched you got pushed into the surgery room."

"Like what? doesnt want to loose me?" Mikan asked

Natsume stared at Mikan's face for a second and answered "yes"

"So do you actually trust me now? Like i have done nothing to Aoi?" Mikan asked carefully

"Well yer, Aoi told me everything so there's no reason for me to not trust you." He shrugged

"You know what Natsume? i decided to leave you before, but now i dont know what to do." Mikan looked down to her blanked. Everything are so white in the hospital room, its just like some sigh warning people they are going away.

Natsume grabbed Mikan's arm and warned her "Im not gonna let you leave me, like never ever."

"Oh... right, Natsume your hurting me can you let go of my arm?" Mikan tried to move her arm away from him

"you okay?" Natsume let go of her arm.

"yer.."

The akwardness has arised into the atmosphere

"umm, is Aoi okay? I think you should go check on her for a bit." Mikan said, she tried to brake the akwardness.

"yer shes okay, maybe i'll go check on her a bit..." Natsume said and got out the room

when Natsume left the room, mikan wondered 'should i stay or leave?'

Time passes very fast, a day pass very fast so dont even talk about one hour, now its 11.50.

'knock knock'

Natsume opened the door, he entered the room but Mikan is not on the bed. He ran to the toilet to check but theres no one only the patient's uniform is lying on the floor telling Natsume that she left. "Mikan, where are you?" He screamed, he didn't know he'll be this scared when he didn't see Mikan in the room.

"Hey, have you seen Sakura Mikan? The girl in room 143." Natsume asked the nurses at the front dest.

"Umm im afraid no Natsume sama, whats wrong?" The head of nurses asked.

"She's gone." Natsume left thtat to them and ran to search her.

Outside the hospital is pouring, everyone on the street without umbrallas are trying to find a place to hide but except for natsume, he's running on the street with his clothes wet but he didn't care. All you can hear on the street is a guy screaming "MIKAN, WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT."

A girl's body stopped walking like she felt someone calling out her name, she turned around and saw the boy she loved opposite the street screaming for her name and running without an umberalla. "Natsume..." she whisphered

Natsume turned around like he heard someone calling him, he saw a girl looks like Mikan opposite the street. He cried out "Mikan, stay there im coming to get you."

But as he shouted it out Mikan's body started slowly falling on to the cold concrete where the rain are been hitting on the whole time. Natsume quickly ran next to her and held her up "Get up baga, wake up! dont fall asleep i beg you."

_'humh? where am i?" Mikan asked and her voice echoed, she got up from the floor and tried to look around her but everything are too white she couldn't even open her eyes._

_"My dear, have you decided yet? Now tell me your answer." A voice have came from above her and its so familiar._

_"Grandma? is that you?" As mikan called it out everything around her has changed to her grandma's house and there she is sitting in the garden with a cup a warm coffee._

_"yes my child, have you decided yet? Do you want to go with me or stay there with natsume?"_

_"Grandma, i...i kinda...want to ..." _

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Stars of the Hut: Wow i havent updated for a long time but thanks to the people out there that like my story. So if you like please tell me and give me reviews :)**


End file.
